


Rosebird Week 2019

by pyroanime2k16



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Rosebird Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Rosebird Week is a thing! Time for some Rosebird goodness!





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something different. I’m finally doing a pairing week for Rosebird, which Summer x Raven from RWBY. This is my first time doing something like this, so please bare with me. As usual, please give constructive criticism.

To say that Raven wasn’t looking forward to this was an understatement. Despite her and Qrow’s orders from the Tribe elder, she really didn’t want to be at Beacon. Not in the slightest. “Why do we need to be here?” She asked to no one in particular. As far as she was concerned, going to an academy for hunters and huntresses would not help them kill said huntsmen and huntresses. Though she didn’t have a choice in the matter.**  
**

“HI!” A very loud and feminine voice called out happily. The older Branwen quickly realized that that voice was directed at her, as she spotted a young girl in a white cloak heading towards her. ‘Oh, fuck me.’ The bandit internally sighed. She wanted to be alone, damn it. NOT MEET OTHER PEOPLE! Once the girl made it up her, she tilted her head. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

‘Oh, fuck. Why does she have to be this cute and innocent?” The bandit thought. After clearing her throat, she said, “Nothing too serious. Just waiting for my younger brother.” It wasn’t a total lie, as she was also waiting for Qrow to show up. But of course, he was most likely trying to flirt with some people…and probably getting rejected. THe girl nodded and extended her hand, “Gotcha. I’m Summer Rose, by the way!”

“Raven.” The older Branwen said, shaking Summer’s hand. Despite not wanting to meet other people, Raven was actually enjoying the shorter girl’s company…for some reason that she wasn’t aware of currently. Though, it would be short lived when a brown haired boy, who looked way to confident for his own good, went up to them and put a hand on summer’s shoulder. “Hey, girl. Would you like to…” He didn’t even get to finish when Summer replied, “Not interested.”

“Oh come on!” The boy said. Raven narrowed her eyes at the male, “She said she’s not interested. So back off.” Clearly, the boy had no intention of leaving, so Raven grabbed him and suplexed him to the ground. Afterwards, she elbowed him in the face and knocked him unconscious. Summer whistled as the bandit stood back up, “Damn… Could you teach me that, please!?” The bandit looked at Summer in shock. Shouldn’t she be frightened by what she just did?

“Um… Sure.” She said, hesitantly. “I can teach you when we get to our dorms. Sound good?” The white cloaked girl nodded happily, “Yep! Thank you!” The bell rang, indicating that the opening speech was soon to begin. “Hey, Rae! Lets go!” Qrow shouted from behind Raven. The bandit sighed, “Guess we gotta go.” Summer nodded, “Seems like it. See you later?” Raven nodded with a smile, “Of course.” Summer smiled and went towards the other students, “It was nice to meet you, Raven!” The bandit nodded, “You too, Summer!”

After Raven caught up with Qrow, the younger Branwen asked, “So, was that your new crush?” He only laughed when his sister punched him in the arm. “Will you shut up!?” She asked, embarrassed. “She’s just an acquaintance. That’s it.” “Oh come on! Admit that you like her and think she’s cute.” Qrow teased, only for him to earn another punch to the arm. Raven sighed, ‘This is going to be a long couple of years.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I’ll try to make these shorter than my main chapters, so I should be able to get them out sooner. Anyway, see ya!


	2. First date/kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of Rosebird Week Prepare for a LOT of fluff. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you…sure you want to do this?” Raven asked. Summer nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure. Why do you ask?” “Just checking.” The older Branwen said. This was their first date and Summer decided that they should see a horror film together. Raven wasn’t sure WHY her girlfriend wanted to go see a horror film for their first date, but she decided to go with it. “Alright. Let’s head in.” The taller girl said as the couple went into the theater.

  
After getting drinks and popcorn, Summer and Raven went to their seats and waited for the film to start. “You’ve been looking around since we arrived at the theater. What’s up?” The smaller girl asked. After a bit of silence from her significant other, Summer smirked, “You’re wondering if we’ve been followed, huh?” Raven sighed, “Yes.” Her leader cooed and hugged the older Branwen tightly, “Aww, that’s cute~!”

“I’m not cute…!” Raven said in a hushed voice, receiving a nod from Summer. “You’re right. It’s not cute.” She said, only to grin. “It’s adorable~.” The taller girl blushed several shades of red, “This is not helping me make sure that we weren’t followed.” The younger girl chuckled, “Sure, it might distract you. Though I’m sure if we were followed, we’d be able to kick their asses anyway.”

“Plus, I’m sure you like me complimenting you.” Summer laughed when Raven’s blush increased. “I-I’m not cute!” The older Branwen retorted, only for her significant other to grin. “Keep telling yourself that.” She said, before turning to face the screen. After a few more minutes of waiting and teasing, the movie started and the couple silenced themselves along with the rest of the audience.

———————————————————————————————————–

After the movie, the two walked out and Summer proceeded to sit on a nearby bench, letting out a deep breath. “That…was the stupidest idea ever.” She groaned, hands still shaky from the scares the movie gave her. Her voice was also dry from all the screaming. Raven sat down next to her and gave her a water bottle, “Why did you think it was a good idea to see a horror movie anyway?”

“I don’t know…” The STRQ leader said, taking a drink of the water. “I never saw one before, so I thought that maybe it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” She rested against Raven’s shoulder as the taller girl rubbed circles on her back. “You’re okay. It’s going to be okay.” She said softly, earning a grunt from her significant other. The older Branwen smiled, “Want to get dinner to forget about the film?”

The younger girl nodded, “Please. But first…” Raven raised an eyebrow, before freezing as Summer placed her lips on top of her own. After a couple moments, the taller of the two kissed back, albeit somewhat hesitantly. After the couple parted, the smaller girl gave a smile, “You’re worried, aren’t you?” Her partner blushed and nodded, “It…was my first kiss…after all.” Summer chuckled, “It was mine as well.”

“T-That was your first!?” Raven asked, receiving a nod from her partner as she hummed. “Prior to going to Beacon, those at my highschool don’t make good datemates, unfortunately.” Summer said with a sad smile. “And that doesn’t include my sexuality.” The older Branwen nodded and let her leader rest her head against her shoulder.

“We should go soon.” Raven said. Her partner just groaned, “Can’t we stay like this for a little longer?” The taller of the two chuckled, “We can do this after we get something to eat.” “Dinner definitely sounds good. Where should we head to?” Summer asked. Raven shrugged and pulled out her scroll, “I can look one up, if you’d like.” The shorter girl smiled and kissed her partner on the cheek, “I’d appreciate it. Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! I hope you guys enjoyed this! See ya later!


	3. Mother AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of Rosebird Week. I hope I did this right! Bare with me if I didn’t, please. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama! Mom!” Ruby shouted with glee as the two women turned to face her. Summer laughed as the young girl collided with the couple attempted to hug her and Raven at once. The elder of the two women smiled and rubbed their younger daughter’s back as Yang came from behind her sister, “How was school?” “Good.” The blonde said before hugging her mother. Both mothers were amazed at how much time had passed since they met.**  
**

Prior to meeting each other, Raven was a widow and single mother, while Summer was just getting out of a poor relationship. Raven’s brother, Qrow had introduced them to each other, as he was a good friend of Summer’s and knew that they both wanted to try being in a relationship again. After their first meeting, they agreed to meet each other again. They eventually got married after a few months of dating and had Qrow as the best man.

It wasn’t too long afterwards that they started to think about having a child together. That’s how Ruby was born. And now…fifteen years, six months, and 2 weeks later since then, they were picking their daughters up from highschool. “How were the midterms?” Raven asked, only to receive a groan from their youngest. “Awful.” She said, earning a chuckle from Yang as she put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “It’ll get better.” She smiled.

Summer smiled and kissed Ruby’s forehead, “She’s right. It’ll get better. Just keep believing in yourself.” “We met a…couple girls today…” The blonde blushed, catching her mothers’ attention. The white clad woman nodded with a smile, “I see. What are their names?” “Weiss and Blake.” Ruby answered, earning a nod from her mothers. Raven whispered in Summer’s ear, “This is pretty familiar, isn’t it?” Summer giggled, “It is.”

Their daughters gave the two unamused glaces as Yang asked, “What are you thinking?” “Oh, nothing!” Summer said, cheerfully. “Just thinking that you should probably invite them over at some point.” Both daughters groaned, “Please, Mom. No.” “She’s right. It would be nice to have them over some time in the future.” Raven nodded. “Please, just don’t.” Yang begged her mother, only for her to shake her head. Her mother smiled, “Sorry, not happening. Plus, it’s kind of obvious that you two like them.”

“It really is, but that’s a good thing.” Summer said, reassuringly. Ruby sighed, “Could we…not talk about it for now? Please?” “Of course…” The white clad woman answered. “Though we are going to help you confess to these girls after we meet them. Alright?” The two girls sighed, “Fiiiiiiiine…” The two women laughed. Their girls would be able to confess to their crushes eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. Like I said, I really hope I did this right. Sorry if this is much shorter, but this was a very difficult one for me to do. Anyway, see ya later!


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 4 of Rosebird Week. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Okay, calm down, Raven. You got this.’ The older Branwen thought. Qrow had convinced her to get some courage and confess to Summer. The problem was…she was still freaking out about it and worried that she would be rejected. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to the dorm and waited. There was a muffled “Be right there! Hold on!” before the door opened.**  
**

“Oh, hey Rae. What’s up?” Summer asked. The elder Branwen was internally panicking, but she managed to remain cool enough to ask, “May I come in, please? There’s…something I was to discuss with you about.” The shorter girl nodded, “Of course, come right in.” The taller girl nodded and walked in as Summer closed the door. Both girls sat on the bed as the shorter of the two asked, “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“It’s…honestly something I’ve been panicking about.” Raven explained. “Please do NOT laugh at it.” Summer just smiled, “Rae, you know I’m more mature than that, right?” The taller girl sighed, “I know. Just…promise me you won’t.” Her leader just shook her head, “I promise.” The elder Branwen nodded before taking another deep breath. “Okay. Would you…like to go out with me…at some point?” She asked, feeling her cheeks burn up from embarrassment.

After a couple moments that felt like an eternity to the taller girl, the white clad leader smiled, “Is this a confession?” Raven paled, before stuttering, “N-No, of course not! W-Why would you think that?” The smile didn’t faded. Instead, it widened as Summer stated, “Because your face is red and you’re panicking.” Another couple moments of silence went by, before Raven sighed and groaned in embarrassment. “Alright, fine. I…really like you. I want to be with you. I-…fuck…” The elder Branwen said, before sighing once more.

Her leader chuckled before putting a hand on the taller girl’s cheek and kissing her on the lips. Raven froze, obviously surprised by Summer making the first move. Though just as quickly, she began kissing the STRQ leader back. They soon broke apart, due to lack of oxygen and just looked at each other. “Um…” Raven began, blushing as Summer chuckled. “I love you too.” She said with a smile. “And yes. I’d be more than happy to date you.”

Raven gave a small smile, “How does this weekend soon for a first date?” The white clad girl nodded, “Sounds good. Movie theater at 6?” “Sure.” The taller of the two nodded, before getting up. “Um…may I have another…you know…?” She asked. Summer laughed as Raven blushed again, before standing and kissing her again. “You can have as many as you wish.” She smiled. “Just be sure to return them~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! Okay, I’ll be honest, this was kinda hard to do. Though I’m overall pleased with the result. I’ll see ya later.


	5. Beacon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 5 of Rosebird Week. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No.” Raven said, plainly. Qrow groaned, “Oh, come on! You’ll look great in it! Summer will think so too.” The elder sister whacked her brother on the head, “I’m not wearing that god-awful dress!” The younger of the two rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine. What do you WANT to wear? Either way, you’re going to that fucking ball with your girlfriend.” Raven sighed, “Alright, let’s search for one.”**  
**

THe Beacon Ball was coming up, though Raven had no interest in going. Figuring that this would be a good chance for Summer and his sister to have some fun, Qrow decided to bring Raven shopping for a dress she could wear for the ball. Unfortunately, it was more difficult than he expected. Aside from his sister still not really wanting to go, she apparently had specific tastes in dresses, as she had rejected all ten of the dresses Qrow pulled out.

Raven pulled out a red dress, “How about this one?” “Way too plain.” Her brother said. Raven sighed and put it away. Qrow looked around before pulling out another dress, still red, but also had black stars on it. “How about this?” Raven smirked, “Cute, but a little small.” Upon closer inspection, the dress WAS small. Hell, it looked like it was tight enough to break Raven’s ribcage.

The both of them found another dress, only to look at each other. “Not happening.” Raven said, receiving a nod from her brother. “Agreed.” He said and they moved away from the dress. As far as they were concerned, it looked like something you’d find at a strip club. Then Qrow found another dress and pulled it out, “Okay, how about this one?” Raven turned to face him and froze.

The dress was red, sleeveless, had a mix of red and black feathers decorating it, and seemed to be long enough to barely drape along the ground. It looked perfect. “I love it.” She said. Her brother smiled, “Looks like we found a keeper. Shall we pay for it now or do you want to search for a bit more?” The elder twin shook her head, “Let me try it on first and then we can pay for it.” Qrow nodded, “Alright then.”

Needless to say, it was a perfect fit. The two paid for the dress equally and headed back to the dorms. “Thank gods that went well. And thank the gods that we found it when we did. The ball’s tomorrow night.” Qrow said, causing his big sister’s jaw to drop in shock. “WHAT!?” She shouted. Apparently, since she originally had no interest in going to the ball, she didn’t keep track of the time before it.

———————————————————————————————————–

Raven was in the bathroom, putting the dress on and PRAYING that her hair would be fine. She had showered and washed her hair…TWICE…and brushed it to get it into the best possible position. She really wanted to look her best for this and if that meant washing her hair more than once, so be it. After successfully getting the dress and her heels on, Raven put on a bit of lipstick and took one last quick look at herself in the mirror.

‘I really hope Summer likes this.’ She thought to herself before heading out and into the hallway. Qrow, with a neatly combed haircut and two piece suit, waved, “Took you long enough.” “Rich coming from you.” The elder twin retorted. “Shall we go?” The taller of the two nodded, “Yep. Tai and Summer are already at the ballroom.” Raven nodded and the two set off for the ballroom.

The ballroom was PACKED once the twins got there. Just about every student was there in formal attire. Some were dancing, a few others were eating or drinking the punch that was setup, and there were a couple groups just chatting amongst each other. Near the entrance to the ballroom stood Taiyang in a yellow two piece suit with a vest, instead of a jacket. “Hey! You’re just in time.” He smiled, waving towards the twins. Qrow laughed, “Sorry about that. Rae wanted to look perfect for a certain someone.”

Tai laughed as Raven jabbed her brother in the ribs, “Well, Summer’s really gonna fall head over heels when you got looks like that.” And right on cue, there was Summer coming towards the group, “Who will I fall head over heels for?” Qrow rubbed his side, “Your girlfriend, of course.” As soon as Summer and Raven looked at each other, it felt like time stopped.

Summer was in a white, sleeveless dress which was decorated with red roses that complimented her dress very well. She also has a white and red rose-styled hair clip on the left side of her head. She looked STUNNING to the elder Branwen. It didn’t take them long to notice that Qrow and Tai had left to give them some private time. Raven cleared her throat, blushing up a storm, “Hey. You look…really great.”

Summer smiled with a blush as well, “You look amazing as well. Shall we have fun?” Her significant other smiled and went up to hold her hand, “Lets.” The two girls chuckled before sharing a kiss and began to dance as a slow song faded in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! This one was a lot of fun to do and possibly the easiest one out of the prompts. For those who are curious, Raven’s hairstyle during the ball is based on this: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f38b29446b8e69afa8f42fdeef72b00/tumblr_oneij3iZ1I1uije2jo7_1280.png Anyway, I’ll see ya later!


	6. Meeting The Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 6 of Rosebird Week. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you…really sure you want to do this now?” Summer asked. “We can come back and meet your parents some other day.” Raven shook her head, “No. Maybe we should do this now and get it over with.” “I’m looking forward to seeing Dad again, so hopefully my bitch of a mother, Aderyn doesn’t visit tonight.” She explained. “Qrow’s doing look out, so he’ll let us know if she’s on her way.”**  
**

Summer nodded, rubbing her fiance’s back to reassure her. She and Raven, now engaged, decided that it was time to meet each other’s families. Though Raven has always had a troubled relationship with her mother and was not looking forward to meeting anyone else, so she settled with seeing her dad again. Out of everyone in her Tribe, she was closest with her dad and Qrow.

Hesitantly, the Branwen knocked on the door and held her breath. After a few agonizing moments, the door opened to reveal a 6-foot-5-inch tall, lean man with a goatee, red bandana to match Raven’s, and dressed in dark gray. The red clad woman sighed with relief as the man smiled and hugged tightly. “It’s good to see you again, Raven! How’s my baby girl doing?” He asked. Raven just nodded, “Good.”

“This is my dad, Rook Branwen. Dad, this is my…fiance, Summer Rose.” She said, gesturing towards the white clad woman, who waved nervously. “Hi.” She said, trying to remain optimistic. The rest of her nervousness was replaced by laughter when Raven’s dad hugged her along with his daughter. “I’M SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF YOU!” He shouted loudly, all while crying dramatically. “Thank you, but could you let go, please?” Raven asked, wincing in slight pain. “Your hugs are getting tighter…!”

The man let go before laughing sheepishly, “Sorry about that. Would you like some tea?” Summer smiled, “Yes, please.” The man nodded and went back inside with the two young women following him. “Your dad’s nice.” The white clad woman whispered to her fiance. The taller woman nodded, “That’s why I have a better relationship with him, instead of my mother.”

“No offense, but I thought your dad would be living in…you know, a tent or a hut.” The shorter woman whispered as the two walked into the house. The taller woman nodded, “Well, he’s left that life. After getting a good amount of money, he got a comfortable home and stable job.” “Thankfully, he and mother got divorced a while ago.” She explained, before Rook appeared from the kitchen with two warm mugs of tea. “Thanks.” Raven said with Summer nodding, before both girls took the cups.

“So, how bad is your mother?” The shorter woman asked, after Rook went back to the kitchen. “Aside from being a bitch…” Raven sighed, “Well, she hates me for no fucking reason, neglected me…or still does, not sure if she cared about Dad, Qrow or I in the first place, and a lot more than I want to talk about.” “I…see.” Summer said, drinking her tea. ‘Well…I’ll need to put that bitch in her place then.’ She thought.

After the couple sat down on the couch, Summer began talking with Rook and asking about his job and current lifestyle. As it turned out, he was currently a civil rights activist who had a second smaller job as a writer. As the two talked more, The man brought over some photos of what Raven and Qrow were like when they were children and young teens. Of course, the white clad woman cooed at how adorable they were, much to Raven’s embarrassment.

Summer decided to excuse herself and head outside, since she was sure Raven and Rook wanted to speak alone for a little bit. After closing the front door, she sat on the bench on the patio, smiling as a cool breeze went by. Though that smile disappeared when she spotted someone coming up to the house, who she guessed was Raven’s mother, Aderyn. The white clad woman growled, before getting up and standing in front of the door.

“You are?” Aderyn asked, only to receive no response from the STRQ leader. After climbing the steps, the taller woman attempted to push Summer out of the way, only to have her arm shoved away by her. “I’m sure people like you don’t deserve to see their family.” The white clad woman growled. The other woman glared daggers at Summer, “I would suggest stepping aside if you value your life.”

Summer didn’t bat an eyelash as she retorted back, “If you value yours, then I suggest that you never think about seeing Raven, Qrow, or their father again.” Silence…. Dead silence for the next 2 whole minutes with the two women looking at each other. Eventually, the taller woman walked down the steps and said, “I’ll be coming back. Whether you like it or not.”

Summer was not having that, as she immediately drew her sabers and put them in Bow Mode, before launching an arrow past Aderyn’s head, cutting her cheek. “Come back again…and I’ll make sure the arrow goes through your skull.” The white clad woman said at the shocked woman. Finally, the woman left quickly without another word. The STRQ leader sighed, ‘If she thinks she can ruin Raven’s life even more, she’s got another thing coming.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! The names for Raven’s parents (Rook and Aderyn were suggested by Agent_Numbuh_227 on AO3. Hopefully this was good. Not gonna lie, this was kinda difficult, but I hope it turned out okay.


	7. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 7 of Rosebird Week. I hope I did this right! Bare with me if I didn’t, please. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

A young girl, named Raven sat on the bench in the playground with her father, Rook. Needless to say, she really didn’t want to be here, especially not when she could be home reading or hanging out with her little brother. Another father sat next to the two as he watched his own daughter play around. After some puppy eyes from Rook, Raven finally decided to get up and play with the other girl.

  
“That your sunshine?” Rook asked the other father. The man laughed and nodded, “Yep, that’s my bundle of joy. Her name’s Summer.” The male Branwen nodded, “Fitting, given how joyful she is. My girl’s name is Raven.” “Does Summer have any siblings?” The goateed man asked, only for the other man to shake his head. “No, she doesn’t. Her mother didn’t survive giving birth.” He said with a frown.

Rook placed a hand on The man’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.” The other man gave a sad smile, “It’s fine. I feel like she would be happy of how much our little girl has grown.” Both of them continued watching their respective daughters play with each other as the male Branwen said, “They seem to be getting along quite well.” The other man raised an eyebrow, “You sound surprised….”

Rook sighed, “Raven is mostly a loner. The only people she hangs out with are me and her twin brother.” The other man nodded, “You make it sound like she doesn’t have a close relationship with her mother.” “Her mother and her…don’t get along. And I think I’m starting to see why.” The goateed man replied. The other man nodded as the both of them turned their attention to their respective children.

Before they realized it, it was time to head home. Both children were on their respective fathers’ backs, fast asleep. Both men chuckled as Rook said, “I guess we’ll be seeing each other around?” The other man nodded, “Definitely. I don’t…believe we introduced ourselves…” “Ah, right. I’m Rook Branwen.” The goateed man said, extending his arm. The other man smiled and shook Rook’s hand, “James Rose.”

Turns out some things are just fated to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. First off, I apologize if this seems rushed. I had to get this done ASAP and by the time this is done, it’s the 11th of August, one day before Rosebird Week. Again, I’m sorry for rushing this and I’ll see you all later.


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final day of Rosebird Week! Note that this chapter is MIGHT be featured in my Grimm Guardians AU, as this takes place in the same universe as that. As usual, please give constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Well… That went better than I expected.’ Raven thought as she opened a portal. She and Yang finally reconnected after ages since the blonde’s birth. Since Summer had her memories back, she gave Yang the answer as to why Raven left in the first place. And honestly, Yang was proud of how selfless her mother was. To know that her mother gave up spending time with Taiyang and her own daughter in order to protect them made her glad that she cared about them to go that far.**  
**

Raven then looked at Yang and asked, “You said…Summer was still with you, correct?” Yang nodded, “I assume you want to talk to her?” The black haired woman nodded, attempting to hide her blush. “Since she hasn’t seen me in a long time, I’m sure she’ll want to get ready first.” Raven said with Yang nodding in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds reasonable.” Weiss said.

The blonde gave her mother a quick, but much needed hug. “Be sure to let your sister now that I look forward to meeting her.” The taller of the two said. Her daughter nodded, “I will. Let’s go, Weiss. Time to be reunited with your girlfriend!” “Ruby’s not my girlfriend!” The former heiress shouted in embarrassment, before going as red as the RWBY leader’s cloak. “Not yet…at least.”

The two other women laughed as Yang said, “You’ll get there soon.” Soon, Yang and Weiss went through the portal. Raven waited for about 5 minutes before a tall, white clad woman with black hair and red highlights. Had Raven not know about Summer’s resurrection, she’d be confused as hell as to who this woman was. “It’s been a while, Rae.” The woman said and just the voice alone made the bandit wanting to cry tears of joy.

“Hey, Summer.” The bandit said, trying to keep herself together until the two were in the privacy of her tent. Summer then looked to spot the rest of the Tribe looking at the two of them and put on a smile. “Heya! I’m Summer, Raven’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you!” She said loudly. “Also, if you got a problem with it, fight me in the pits of Hell. You’ll be begging for mercy within ten seconds of the fight.”

Raven would’ve panicked had the now taller Summer not said that last bit. Normally, the bandits would try to fight and put Summer in her place. However, they could vaguely tell that she was now part Soul Grimm, meaning that they would lose against her, no matter what. Plus, they knew how terrifying Raven was on her own, so whether they liked it or not, they backed off.

Summer then looked at Vernal, one of the tribe leader’s most trusted bandits and smiled, “Except you. You in the good books, hun.” Vernal nervously laughed as her leader sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Thanks…” The brunette said, only to genuinely chuckle as the white clad woman was pulled into Raven’s tent by the tribe leader. She then proceeded to sit outside and guard it to make sure the two had their privacy.

Raven sighed as she and her former leader sat down at her table, “I see you haven’t changed that much.” Her former leader gave a sad smile, “We’ve both changed, thanks to what happened to me.” The two sat in silence for two whole minutes, until Raven hugged the taller woman tightly. “I missed you, Summer…so fucking much.” The red clad bandit said, voice cracking. Summer smiled and hugged her back, “I missed you too, Raven.”

The taller woman began rubbing the bandit leader’s back as the latter started to cry. “It’s okay. I got you.” Summer said as Raven’s hold on her tightened. They sat like that for a few minutes until the red clad woman eventually calmed down. “Sorry…” Raven mumbled, receiving a kiss on the forehead from her former leader. “It’s okay.” She said, kissing the tribe leader. The shorter woman kissed her back.

One kiss turned into two, two turned into five, and five turned into ten as the two women laid on the bed for their first night of passion in over sixteen years.

<strike>———————————————————————————————————–</strike>

The next morning came…and honestly, neither of the two wanted it to come. After getting dressed from last night’s activities, Summer and Raven went outside as the tribe leader opened a portal for the former STRQ leader. Summer gave the tribe leader her cloak, the very same cloak she wore all those years ago. “I…know it’s a bit much to ask you to come back with me.” The taller woman said.

“So you’re giving me a choice?” Raven asked. Her former leader nodded, “I don’t want to force you. Just think about it.” “When we see each other again, you can give me your answer then. Sound good?” She asked, receiving a reluctant nod from her partner. Summer smiled as the two shared one more kiss, before the taller of the two walked towards the portal. Summer gave Raven a sad smile as she said, “_Je t'aime_, Raven Branwen.”

The tribe leader tried to keep her composure long enough as she replied, “_Rwy'n dy garu di_, Summer Rose. Don’t forget about me this time, okay?” The former STRQ leader smiled and nodded, “It won’t happen again. I promise.” After that, she went through the portal, which closed behind her. Raven felt tears run down her cheeks as her former leader left, wrapping Summer’s cloak around herself.

<strike>———————————————————————————————————–</strike>

The next time Summer and Raven see each other was at the Belladonna household. Raven had just finished taking out Cinder Fall and now she once again face to face with her former leader. “Not gonna lie, I…didn’t expect you to be here.” Summer said. The elder Branwen nodded in agreement, “Neither did I. Though I had to be here, considering what I need to protect.” The former STRQ leader smiled, receiving another in return.

“I believe you have someone to meet.” Summer said, earning a raised eyebrow from her partner. The white clad woman chuckled as she motioned Ruby to join her. ‘Oh shit. I am NOT ready for this.’ The tribe leader thought as she began to panic internally. As Ruby stood next to her mother, Summer said something Raven didn’t expect, “Raven, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is Raven Branwen. She’s also your mom.”

The elder Branwen felt like time had stopped. Summer had just said that she was her daughter’s mom as well. Before Raven could react, Ruby gave her trademark smile and hugged the elder Branwen. Yang looked at Blake, who smiled and nodded, causing the blonde to go towards the tribe leader. It was only when Yang also went up to her and hugged her that she understood.

Ruby was also her daughter, much like how Yang was also Summer’s. In the end, there was no difference, regardless of the surname or blood running through their veins. The tribe leader hugged her daughters back tightly as she looked at her former leader, who gave her a small smile. “So. Have you thought about an answer?” She asked.

Raven nodded, “I…think I will join you. Under the circumstance that I don’t fuck up.” “We all make mistakes, so don’t worry too much about it.” The former STRQ leader said. “Besides, if you do, I’ll be there to make sure it doesn’t happen.” “You better.” Raven smirked as the two women shared a small kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Welsh: Rwy'n dy garu di = I love you
> 
> Translation from French: Je t'aime = I love you
> 
> I was REALLY looking forward to writing this one and I think it turned out well. I WAS gonna add some nsfw here, but decided against it. I’ll add it when I get to this point in my AU. Let me know if you liked what I wrote for Rosebird Week and tell me what I could improve on. See ya later!


End file.
